


Sweet fish is far from home

by Hierarchy_is_Anarchy



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hahaha there’s hidden references, Hurt/Comfort, International Fanworks Day 2021, Lost Child, Married Couple, find them all, i dare you, imma just put it anyway, is this considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierarchy_is_Anarchy/pseuds/Hierarchy_is_Anarchy
Summary: Nigihayami Aymui is not scared. Not at all. She isn’t scared of dragons. Even spiders don’t scare her. But what would happen when she accidentally walks through a tunnel? And gets transported to the world of the living? Will it be a new adventure, or a living nightmare?
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro, Ogino Akio/Ogino Yuuko, Ogino Chihiro & Ogino Yuuko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Interlude

A butterfly passed by

Its wings were pale and translucent in the shiny moonlight, unlike its living counterparts whose colorful wings shone under sun’s rays 

A small child watched entranced by the delicate fluttering

It was almost a dance

She reached out, hoping it would accept the greeting

The butterfly seemed to understand that the toddler meant no harm, and fluttered closer and closer and-

“Ayumi!”

A lithe woman with a ponytail that was held with a purple hair tie and soft brown eyes weaved into the garden

“MAMA!”

Ayumi pulled away and rushed toward her mother

“Mamamamamamama”

The woman laughed indulgently and pulled her child onto her hip

“Come along now, there is a fresh batch of guests, I think Toyatama-hime sama is here too for a break, and guess what?”

The babe in her arms cocked her head questionly

“Your father will be back before daybreak! His letter just arrived!”

Ayumi grinned and waved her arms

“Papapapapapapapapapa”

Her mother chuckled

“Yes he’s coming, but you have to look presentable. Your sodes is stained with mud and your obi is covered in leaves!”

The woman slipped off her and Ayumi’s getas onto the porch and walked into the spacious golden hall

The hall was busy, servants were carrying luggage or going about with their duties

A slender man donning a gray suit with a red polkadot necktie passed by

Ayumi often called him Hero-san because he would tell stories of when he was alive as a cop

He said he died during a rescue mission

A pair of twins wearing matching ruby Edwardian gowns, with matching feathered hats. They were tittering and fluttered their fans as they walked through the hall

She remembered them, they died during world war 1 while being caught in a London bombing. They both had led a good life, donating their money and efforts to the Red Cross. 

They often came to the hotel for shopping expeditions, as there was a marketplace yards away

The hotel was a bit crowded so her mother cuddled her closer 

“If you behave well, you may take a bubble bath”

Ayumi grinned at that, pleased at the promised


	2. it's getting late and i can't seem to find my home tonight

Ayumi silently hugged her koi fish

Her mother and father were curled up on a nearby swing, happily watching her

The large clocktower chimed, signaling it was 4:30 am

Her father willed Wakam back into his bowl

“Yumi, it is time for bed”

Ayumi did not like that

“No. I wanna playyyyyyyyyyyyy”

Her father ruffled her hair

“How about this? We will play a game of hide and seek and if I catch you, you will go to bed?

The chit grinned at this

Yes this would be a sufficient deal

“Okie papa but only if you tell me story from your trip”

“Deal” he said

She held up her pinkie

“Pinkie promise?”

The god raised up his pinkie and locked it with hers

“Pinkie promise”

Her smile grew and she took off running

She weaved through the gardens, into the marketplace and alleys and over the bridge until she spotted a tunnel

Ayumi was curious because she never saw such a strange thing

The tunnel was aging and the paint was peeling

She cautiously walked in, towards the light

The bell chimed again, signaling daybreak

Ayumi tried to run back but the entrance she came from was suddenly blocked

She saw odd creatures bustling about, similar to the priests and mikos in the scrolls she read

The toddler observed a couple sitting on a rock, enjoying the sunrise

They noticed her and were a bit startled

Why was there a pale child, wearing a fine flowy kimono wandering around? And where were her parents?

Ayumi saw them staring

“H-hello? Where am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy!


	3. From making all these memories, this is it

The woman took a deep breath

Her eyes reminded her so much of her missing daughter

Well it was partially her fault as she had left her in an asylum

“𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 ?”

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳

“𝘔𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘒𝘰𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘶 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘏𝘢𝘬𝘶!”

𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘦

“𝘏𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯”

𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘰 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 

“𝘠𝘢, 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸!”

“𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦” 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥

𝘈 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘴, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 10

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥

“𝘏𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺, 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘴? 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭”

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬

“𝘕𝘰, 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘰”

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯’𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯’𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘴

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵

“𝘈𝘬𝘪𝘰, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥. 𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺?”

𝘈𝘬𝘪𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦 

“𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺. 𝘞𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘺𝘭𝘶𝘮. 𝘛𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦, 𝘠𝘶𝘬𝘰”

𝘠𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥

“𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵”

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘸 𝘣𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘖𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘠𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭; 𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘰’𝘴 14 𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯

𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘒𝘦𝘪𝘬𝘰

𝘠𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳

“𝘈𝘬𝘪𝘰, 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥. 𝘞𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘺𝘭𝘶𝘮. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘻𝘰𝘱𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘵! 𝘞𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭”

𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 

“𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘴𝘺𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘴”

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯

𝘈 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘰

“𝘔𝘢𝘮𝘢, 𝘐 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘦, 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴?”

𝘠𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘯

𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺

𝘖𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦

𝘕𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, if you search up the title names, you will get a song. Btw, plz comment 🥺


	4. Promise me a place, in your house of memories

Yuko looked at her worriedly 

“Honey, where’s your parents?”

The poor child looked around fearfully as tears poured into her eyes

“P-papa said we c-can p-play hi-hide and s-seek b-befor-re I go to b-bed”

She looked distraught 

“W-where’s p-papa?”

Yuko looked at her sympathetically

It was obvious she was abandoned

“Honey, how about you come home with us? It's really chilly and maybe your father will pick you up then”

The girl stomped her foot and wailed

“No! No! Papa was going to tell stories! Where’s papa?”

Akio sighed

“Dear, we will not take you away. forever. We will give you a bed and help you find your parents”

She sniffed

“Pinky promise?”

Akio smiled and locked pinkies

“Pinky promise”

With that the couple brought the girl to their car

She seemed surprised at the contraption before sitting down

Soon the car pulled up to the driveway

Yuko opened the door as Akio brought the little girl in

She looked around curiously and stopped at a picture

It was the only picture they had of Keiko

“That looks like mama”

The elder woman forced a smile

“Really? How intresting”

She hung up her coat before pausing

“I almost forgot, what is your name?”

The child paused her wandering before giggling

“Ayumi Momoko Nigihayami”

Akio grinned

“Wow what a name, Ayumi-kun!”

The child rubbed her eyes and yawned

“Shleepy”

Akio smiled at her

“I just finished laying the futon so you can bring her in” 

Yuko nodded and led her to the spare guest room 

She gave the younger girl a blanket and closed the curtains

Yuko smiled at her

“You can take a short nap but we need to visit a friend later, he can help you find your father”

With that she closed the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating yesterday, today I’ll post double chapters!


	5. Spirits in my head and they won’t go

“-yumi-kun, Ayumi-kun wake up”

The demi-spirit rubbed her eyes and stared at the speaker

Akio smiled at her

“We are here!”

He unbuckled her seatbelt and led her to the apartment complex

Her eyes widened

“Papa!”

The couple’s eyes widened

“Honey, does your father live here?”

Ayumi shook her head and frowned

“Papa, why is there a building on you?”

Yuko knitted her brows

“Dear, there is no one under the building. Now come along”

She followed them, albeit confused

They reached the door and knocked

A tanned square ish man wearing a polo shirt answers the door

He gave out the warmest grin to the couple

“Akio! Yuko!”

His eyes glanced behind the couple

“I take it, this is Ayumi-kun?”

They nodded

“Well I’m Tsukauchi Naomasa, and I'm a detective. I'm going to help you find your parents

“Come on in!”

He led them towards the couch

The adults began to talk as Ayumi wandered about

She glanced at a console table in the entryway, laddled with pictures

Two of them stood out

The first was of a slender man with green hair that had yellow highlights and was donning a gray suit with a red polkadot necktie 

Her eyes slightly widened

It was Hero-san

He was posing along Tsukauchi-san and a buff blond man who was sporting a form-fitting white t-shirt and olive cargo pants

Mr blond-hair man had the brightest smile she had ever seen, she mused

“Ah Ayumi-kun!”

Tsukauchi eyes wandered to where Ayumi is staring

“Who is that?”

His spirit slightly dampened

“That was my old partner Mirai Sasaki, people called him Sir Nighteye because he was really bluntly polite and his vision was so good he was able to spot criminals during night missions. He was one of the finest cops i have ever worked with.”

“You are polygraph and-and Blond-san is All might!! Hero-san told me stories”

Her smile widened in happiness but his eyes widened slightly in fear

The little girl pointed to the second picture, of a small girl with curly silver locks that reached to her lower backside. She was sporting a well worn hospital gown

“T-that is Eri-chan, we rescued her from a child trafficking ring runned by the Shie Hassaika yakuza.”

‘It’s little girl sad’ she thought

He swiveled his head

“That reminds me!”

Tsukauchi darted into side room before shouting in victory 

The detective emerged with several coloring books and crayons

“My friend Toshonori and his son, Izuku dropped these off in case Eri-chan visited. I don’t think she would mind of you used one”

“What are those odd things?”

He gasped in an over dramatic way

“You never seen one of these?”

She shook her head

“I read scrolls”

He smiled warmly at her

“These are colouring books and these are crayons”

He led her to the living room before plopping himself on the rug

“Here, copy me”

Tsukauchi grabbed a pink crayon and began to shade in a petal

Ayumi grabbed an orange crayon before scribbling a slightly messier fish

“So what are your parents' names? 

She grabbed a red crayon and paused

“Sen and Kohaku Nigahaymi”

He handed her a crayon named lime green 

“Do you know where you live?”

She accepted the crayon and began to fill in the leaf of a flower before answering

“Ummmmmmm I live in the Bathouse with Mama and Papa”

She placed her crayon and admired her work

“And where is the bathouse?”

She looked at him

“In the spirit world, or the fourth stop the Ressa Fantomu stops at”

He thanked before he went back to the couple

“I have no idea what is happening. There are no reports on a missing child named Ayumi Nigahayami. I checked the database and no one exists with that name. She said she lives in a hotel called the bathouse and it is located in a place called the Spirit World, which i'm pretty sure can't exist because of superstitious people. She also mentioned a Ressa Fantomu which translates to Phantom train and worse of all”

He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled a shaky breath

“S-she wasn't lying. H-her posture was relaxed, nothing erratic, no controlled movements, nothing. S-she even knew the nickname the other policemen call me” 

Tsukauchi shook his head

“Something isn’t right. She acts like she never seen a crayon or a coloring book in her damn life which I usually would chalk up to severe neglect or isolation but she’s well kept and really happy, nothing bad was said about her folks”

He took a seat on an armchair

“I know you aren't superstitious but trust me on this”

He looked at the couple

“Take her to a shinto shrine and do it soon”

Meanwhile

A woman was sobbing out of exhaustion on a beautiful chaise in an elaborate bed chamber

It has been a day since her daughter disappeared through a gateway

She had searched endlessly for her before collapsing out of pure stress and grief

Her husband walked in and clasped her hands

“She will be back Sen, she always returns”

The woman sobbed

“I-I s-should ha-have b-been m-more f-firm”

Her husband embraced her and sighed

“It was partially my fault too, I should have suggested a different game”

They laid in each others arms in silence before the man jolted up

“Haku, w-what’s wrong?”

He looked at determined

“I-I think I know where Yumi is”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Some background, I named the train that Sen took to see Zeneba Ressa Fantomu (phantom train)
> 
> Comments plz? I crave self validation for I am but a selfish lonely peasant.


	6. entering the palace

The ride towards the Shrine was silent

They passes the Torri and did the necessary rituels 

The couple dropped the girl off on a bench before entering the shamusho, presumably to find the Kannushi

A miko passed by and offered her a mochi

She accepted and chew her treat happily, while swinging her legs

A kannushi brought her into shamusho and asked her questions 

She answered them to the best of her abilities 

Soon he gave her a smile and half of dozen mikos swarmed in, ladled with fine silky kimonos that she usually wore, except they were heavier

They swept her into a sideroom and quickly began to prep her

She allowed them to dress her, only fidgeting a bit

The robes Ayumi wore were the colour of wakam and the purest river water

They combed her hair into a hairstyle that a princess would wear and adorned it with a beautiful kazanshi that bore a lotus

Finally they draped a silvery shawl on her shoulders

A miko was brought in and she bowed lowly before her

“Hello Hime-Kami-Sama, I was a priestess of your father, Kohaku-Kami-Sama. I will be serving you for the duration of your stay, as you will be staying in the temple. My name is Kata”

Ayumi looked at her owlishly before breaking out a large toothy grin

“Can I call you Kat-chan?”

The miko smiled at her

“You may”

“Can we go say bye bye to nice couple?”

The miko nodded and rose

Ayumi tried to stand up but the weight of the clothes brought her down

“Owie”

Kata rushed to her and helped her up

“Are you alright Hime-Kami-Sama!?”

She nodded and stood up, a bit shakily

Ayumi walked into the shamusho along with her father’s miko

The couple was sitting alongside with the Kannushi, a bit paler a moment ago 

She hugged the duo

“Tank you for watching me”

They hugged her back

Kokoro smiled

“Be safe and I hope we meet again”

She turned to her miko

“I want apple please”

Kata turned to the Kannushi

“May I give her a leftover offering from the festival?”

He nodded and Kata led Ayumi to the haiden

She grabbed the juiciest one and presented to her

Ayumi grinned and waved the apple a bit before settling down on a bench

She bit it and giggled in delight

Her miko chuckled

“Oh and Hime-Kami-Sama, you will be staying in the side room with me until your parents pick you up. Also, some distant relatives will be visiting you. They include the Tennō Heika and the Joō Heika!”

Ayumi grinned at her and waved her apple before continuing to munch on it

The pair sat there, admiring the scenery in silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanks very much for reading and the kudos


	7. Turned her tears into diamonds in her crown

The next morning she was led onto a stage in her finery 

The entire imperial family came and were pleased

Soon people were flocking from all over for blessings

The shrine got busier and wealthier

Despite all the fame, the shrine had some ground rules

For example, only 3 people were to be blessed at the same time as well as no interviews were to be conducted

Ayumi was a bit overwhelmed but like a true deity she persevered with grace and kindness

Meanwhile

Haku has transformed into a dragont as his mate packed a backpack with all the supplies they would need

He nuzzled against her in worry

She giggled and rubbed his snout

“I’m fine Haku, just scared for our little fish”

Chihiro sighed and clambered on her husband

“Alright let’s bring our little girl home”

With that he let out a roar and began to fly away

Chap 8: Our hometown’s in the dark

Chihiro woke up to soft lulling 

The bright midday sun shone around her

She brought a hand up to sweep away the stray locks in her face

She gasped

Her hand was slightly transparent

A gentle whine drew her attention to her husband

“Hm?”

A whisker diverted her attention down

“Oh, we are landing soon?”

The beast nodded his giant head

The whisker caressed her knuckle in a soothing manner

She smiled and kissed the scales on her husband

It reminded her so much of how they met

Well the first 3 times

A toddler skipped across a stone

She waddled in the stream 

Her flip flop was swepped away

She frowned and wadded deeper

Suddenly a swift current pulled her forward

She screech and was thrown under the surface

Time seemed to stop as the oxegen in her lungs quickly depleted

She thrashed around until a beautiful dragon with shining scales threw her onto his back

The last thing she noticed was that the serpent has lovely green eyes that seemed to glimmar

He said several word but she ecould only hear two 

“-my mate”

And it was the last she remembered before she passed out

A few days after the scare she decided to draw the dragon so she will never forget him

Too bad she did, until her second meeting with the dragon

A few years later and the toddler blossomed into a beautiful girl

She was kind but slightly meek

Which was why she was in this predicament 

They had gotten lost and found an abandoned theme park

Inside was stalls filled with delictible food

Her parents began to eat the juicy meat but she had refused

She had opted to instead, wander about

Soon she noticed the sun dipping down so she decided to look for her parents

She saw them

But they were pigs

Chihiro paused horrified, bumping into spirits

Until a figure pushed her to the side

She noticed he had

Glittering emerald eyes

The whisker gently nudged her again, shaking her out of her memories. It seemed to signal that they will land

And she braced herself before the dragon did a nosedive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, y’all better appreciate this chapter, I had to do a lot of research.


	8. Our hometown’s in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I procrastinated, I had a test the week before and 2 projects this week so as a treat I’ll post the rest of he chapters, enjoy!

Chihiro woke up to soft lulling 

The bright midday sun shone around her

She brought a hand up to sweep away the stray locks in her face

She gasped

Her hand was slightly transparent

A gentle whine drew her attention to her husband

“Hm?”

A whisker diverted her attention down

“Oh, we are landing soon?”

The beast nodded his giant head

The whisker caressed her knuckle in a soothing manner

She smiled and kissed the scales on her husband

It reminded her so much of how they met

Well the first 3 times

𝘈 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 

𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘱 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘱 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘳

𝘚𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘵 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦

𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘹𝘦𝘨𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘥

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘳

𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰 

“-𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦”

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵

𝘈 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮

𝘛𝘰𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥, 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯

𝘈 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘬

𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬

𝘐𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥

𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵

𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘨𝘴

𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘣𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘴

𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥

𝘎𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘥𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘩𝘦

𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳

𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴

𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺, 𝘯𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮

“𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦”

The whisker gently nudged her again, shaking her out of her memories. It seemed to signal that they will land

And she braced herself before the dragon did a nosedive


	9. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music is gone

Chap 9:hold on to this lullaby, even when the music is gone

Her husband landed smoothly, despite the turbulent flight

She climbed off and he shifted back into his human form

He squeezed her hand in reassurance and she knocked on the door

They waited a moment before a familiar woman opened the door

“Hi, how ma-”

The woman froze

“Hello, Okasan we need to talk”

Her mother blinked and sighed

“I should have known you were the little girl’s mother”

Yuko open the door and led the couple in

“Yuko, who is at-”

Akio eyes widened

Chihiro smiled softly at him

“Hello Otōsan”

“Chihiro, y-you are c-clear”

She released her husband’s hand

“I gave up my life so I can join my husband in the spirit world”

Yuko came back with a tray of fruits and a steaming pot of tea

She was about to pour some tea but was stopped by Chihiro

“We will be back, but first, where is our daughter?”

Akio grabbed an orange slice

“Your ojisan, Tsukauchi recommended we send her to a shinto shrine. A miko named Kata is looking after her”

Haku nodded

“Then we have to head to a Shrine about 5 miles from here, Kata was a senior miko there”

She waved goodbye to her parents as her husband led her out

He grabbed her hands forming a ring, and she slowly felt herself floating

Haku let go of one and tugged her gently towards the shrine

They flew above houses, fields until they spotted the sacred forest

She scanned the estate until she spotted a line crowding the stage

Chihiro pointed it out and her husband nodded

The duo raced closer towards the stage until they spotted their baby

The child was swaddled in heavy clothes and was sitting on the stage

The crowd seemed to noticed them and began to whisper

Ayumi looked up with a huge grin

“Mama! Papa!”

She stood up, only to stumble towards them

“Yumi!”

Her father levitated the heavy outer clothes off, and descended him and his wife until their feet hit the stage

The couple was greeted with a happy toddler squirmming in their laps

Chihiro felt tears dripped accross her face as she cuddled her daughter closer

“Oh yumi, my sweet little fish, I was so worried”

Her offspring smiled at her and patted her cheek

“I’m fineeeeee Mama, I even got apple!”

She pulled out an apple from seemingly nowhere, as children often do with phones, money, toys, barbie shoes, dried playdough and random poop jokes

Ayumi proceeded to wave the apple like a flag

Her mother let out an amused watery sob 

“Good job, raindrop!”

Her father turned to the miko

“Thank you for taking care of my daughter, you will be rewarded in The spirit word”

She bowed

“It was my honor, Kohaku-Kami-Sama”

Keiko stood up and wiped away her stray tears

“Let’s go Yumi, I need to talk to my parents”

The stubborn chit shook her head and pulled back

“Noo, wanna stay and finish”

Haku smiled

“I supposed that can be arranged”

He turned back to the miko

“Kata-san, do you mind looking after Ayumi for another 3 hours”

She shook her head

“Not at all Kohaku-Kami-Sama”

He levitated the robes back on his daughter and smiled

“Then it is decided, have a good time and behave well little dew drop”

His daughter smiled and flashed him 2 thumbs up

“Bye bye papa. Bye bye, mama”

The couple waved goodbye to their daughter before heading back towards the house

The journey was short, as flying takes up less gas and time than driving

This time Okamigo’s in laws were waiting outside

They were herded inside and they talked

Stories were swapped and memories were retold

Soon the sky started to red and couple left to find their spawn

They found her quickly, as the shrine closed early

She was curled in an adorable ball, her miko nearby reading and keeping a close eye on her

They exchanged farewells and Haku morphed into a sea serpent once again

As they departed from the realm of the living, CHihiro felt  
free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In summary children are tiny drunk adults with less shame


	10. Outro:Now the night is coming to an end

When Ayumi entered the hall, she was greeted by a flurry of servants and guest

She chatted with them until she saw a familiar green-haired man

She turned to Hero-san

“Polygraph says hi”

And for once he smiled back

With that, she knew she was

Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking to the end!


End file.
